Vampire Holiday
by Squid1993
Summary: Harry and Hermione walk in a dark lane, watched by Verz Dracula... Rated M for a reason, angsty good! HPHG romance Novel.


Hello People's, srry but i ust couldn't help but beta-ing the stupid messed up first chapter, so here it is

Hello People's, srry but i ust couldn't help but beta-ing the stupid messed up first chapter, so here it is!

VAMPIRE HOLIDAY CHAPTER ONE. PROLOGUE

Laughing could be heard. Two persons, walking down the narrow lane, arguing.

"Harry, come on, stay at my house for the summer!"

"No "Mione, I won't, I'd just be a bother"

Hermione sighed. She knew he would bring that up, always thinking he was a burden for everyone. They walked, silently, and Hermione thought of the last years of her life. 5 years ago, it was, that Harry vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort, and released the world from it's pain and suffering. She could still remember…

'_Crucio!'_

_Hermione screamed. Pain. Lasting pain, knives stabbing her, nerves close to a breakdown._

"_STOP THIS!"_

_Voldemort lifted the curse, still laughing maniacally, cackling, out of his mouth came nothing but his cold, sadistic laugh, his face chalk-white and non-human._

"_What do you want to do Potter? Fire a stunner at me?"_

_Harry's eyes were locked with the Dark ones. Green meeting Red. _(Almost like a dysfunctional traffic light, she thought)_ Voldemort once more raised his hand to caste the Cruciatis Curse, when a deafening shout could be heard._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Voldemort tried to dodge the curse, but it hit him straight in the face. Tumbling backwards, the red eyes, now lifeless, closed, leaving only the triumphant green, standing with his wand forward, smoke, sickly green, still leaking from it's tip._

They had al destroyed the horcruxes, before Voldemort was at Hogwarts and discovered he was mortal. In panic, he decided to torture her to get Harry to surrender. It hadn't worked, and Harry didn't mind one day he had killed a (former) human being. They had both gone out, she with Ron, and he with Ginny, but both broke up too. They still saw the Weasley's at Christmas, but the contact had slowly died down.

She took a good look at her friend, hero of the wizarding world. He had left the magical realm after the fight however, and became a sniper in the muggle army, and had fought in Irak.

He was still a soldier, Sergeant first class, wearing a gun in a holster on his leg, being home to spend time with her. Being this intimidating, it didn't help he was only 5 foot 7 inches tall, being quite short.

The scar was still on his forehead, no effort was done to get it off. Black hair, although short now, accompanied by a moustache, wild and unruly, like his former hair, formed the characteristics of his face. Very handsome…

She herself was a very plain lady she thought. Wild mop of bushy hair, tall, she was like 6 foot, and bossy, and in her own thought very ugly. In reality however, Hermione Granger was a pretty women. She had nice curves, and her face was a pallet of beauty, but being used to thin girls, she wasn't thin, and was only slightly curvy, like a women should be (that's my idea XD) and her hair was bushy, but soft, and nicely coloured.

Still walking towards Harry's appartement, him already have given in to her offer to stay at her house, they didn't notice the man following behind them, yellow-red eyes seeing them, hungrily.

He then jumped in front of them, showing a very scaring smile, laughing at them, showing his fangs…

Harry immediately draw his gun, a 6-round revolver. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, showing his most impressive and intimidating stance, green eyes in a hard stare.

The creature laughed, a loud, throaty laugh, and then answered: "I, I have a name, thought to be dead centuries. I am the most feared creature on earth. My children, my name is Verz Dracula…"

Hermione gasped "But… how? Van Helsing killed you!"

The man stared hard at her. "Wrong girl, he killed my father."

Harry was running idea after idea in his head. A vampire couldn't be killed by a bullet so he pocketed his gun and drew his wand. But still he couldn't do anything. He couldn't transport the both of them, being a failure in apparition, and could only make a one person Portkey.

Deciding, he took a pen out of his Pocket.

"Hermione? " He whispered.

"Yes? " She asked, not noticing his wand emanating a blue glow.

"I want you to take this pen for me oke?"

She nodded and took the pen, immediately feeling the pull behind her navel, knowing she has been tricked in to portkeying. The last thing she saw was Harry pocketing his wand, as Dracula lunged for him.

She arrived at the Burrow, in the garden, heavily sobbing, asleep, with 7 figures running at her.

A/N If I may say myself, my writing skills have greatly improved, although it's not perfect. Chapter 2, 3 and are almost ready, and I will try to release them ASAP.

Until then, Veel leesplezier! ( Dutch for "Have a good read!")


End file.
